O metrô
by Sophie-sama
Summary: Eles se olhavam e ninguém mais naquele vagão importava. Eles não tinham consciência de nada que acontecia ao seu redor, aquele momento congelado em que os olhos dourados se fixaram nos orbes azuis... E ela sorriu( oneshort)


_Depois de muito tempo, eu retornei, galera!_

_vamos começar com pequenos passos: uma OneShort básica para aquecer os dedinhos!_

_com vocês: O metrô._

_Sophie-sama._

* * *

Eles se olharam. Eles se olhavam. E não havia nada de errado com isso.

O olhar era fixado e o mundo parecia estar parado. Nenhum tinha noção do que acontecia ao seu redor. Todas as outras pessoas no metrô estavam sendo ignoradas, não por terem feito algo de errado, apenas os olhares não pareciam tão interessantes quando aquele olhar. Nada parecia tão interessante que aquele par de olhos dourados que a encaravam, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos azuis dela encaravam de volta.

Ela não havia notado a presença dele quando entrou, estava ocupada carregando todas aquelas pastas do trabalho e no pensamento, a menina xingava a chefe por todo o trabalho extra que havia recebido, não era justo! Tudo bem, a jovem era MESMO a secretária, mas isso não dava direito para que a sua chefe, Ayame, a mandasse para o outro lado da cidade na hora do Rush só para entregar essas pastas velhas para o outro escritório de advocacia da firma. DO OUTRO LADO DA CIDADE.

como sua chefe havia dito?

"_Kagome, você sabe como você é importante para a empresa! Sabe que precisamos de você mais que tudo! "_ E kagome achou que ia ganhar uma promoção, um bônus.

ganhou.

mais trabalho.

_"Por isso, leve estas pastas para Kagura-San no outro escritório IMEDIATAMENTE! é de extrema importância que faça isso até o meio-dia!" _ Claro, até o meio-dia!

E quando ela perguntou o que havia dito com o office boy, ayame a olhou transtornada dizendo que nunca confiaria pastas de tal importância para alguém como um office boy, por isso quando Kagome ia saindo com as pastas e viu a chefe paquerando o office boy, ela quase...QUASE xingou em voz alta a chefa. Ao invés disso, saiu correndo para não perder o metrô.

Era quase meio-dia e a caixa de metal estava lotada. Kagome segurava todas as caixas e procurava algum lugar no qual ela pudesse sentar, ou, ao menos, colocar a droga das caixas! Por isso, não notou quando o par de olhos dourados entrou no metrô pouco depois dela, no meio da multidão.

Os olhos dourados também não estavam alegres.

Inuyasha Taishou é um advogado cabeça dura e quente que trabalhava na firma do seu pai, que havia dado mais uma lição de moral no filho por não ser, como ele havia chamado?, um EXEMPLO COMO SEU IRMÃO.

Inuyasha sabia que o irmão era muito inteligente e organizado e sempre chegava no horário, mas isso não o fazia melhor que ele! Tudo bem, ele não se deu muito bem no julgamento contra a companhia de Iogurte, mas o seu cliente era um IDIOTA! Queria processar a companhia só por não terem o sabor de iogurte que ele queria! E ISSO era idiotice!

Mas o pai dele sabia disso? NÃO, para ele: causa é causa! e dinheiro vem da causa!

Inuyasha nem ao menos queria ter feito faculdade de direito! Ele queria fazer gastronomia, ter o seu próprio restaurante e um pouco de apoio na vida! mas quando disse isso para o pai, ele foi chamado de estúpido e quase foi expulso de casa, mas ainda fez alguns mini cursos.

O rapaz seguia a multidão para voltar para o escritório da família e fazer uma aparição de família feliz e bem sucedida em alguma revista. No meio de tanta gente, ele quase não notou a moça dos cabelos negros e olhos azuis carregando milhares de pastas. Ela parecia desesperada e muito irritada, o que lhe deu um conforto.

Não era o único com vontade de matar alguém.

Ele resolveu ficar em pé mesmo e ficou olhando ao seu redor, olhando para aquelas tantas pessoas seguindo com a sua vida e nenhuma delas o interessou. Um xingamento o fez voltar para a moça que havia conseguido fazer um malabarismo com as caixas. Ele queria olhar para outro lugar, mas não conseguia. Parecia que seu cérebro havia dado um curto e tudo o que ele via era a moça que fazia caretas e tentava se segurar no metrô...

O coque desfeito, o olhar frustado... Ele começou a se esgueirar pelas pessoas a fim de chegar mais perto dela, não sabia o por que, mas tinha que chegar perto dela.

Kagome praguejava algo quando o metrô parou para algumas pessoas descerem, ela tentou se segurar, mas a força da inércia foi mais forte e ela foi jogada para trás. Fechou os olhos com medo de bater em alguma barra e abraçou as pastas sabendo que elas precisavam ficar seguras. Ela precisava daquele emprego.

Mas ela acabou sendo segurada por alguém.

- hey - falou uma voz suave. Masculina. - você está bem?

Um perfume invadiu a mente da moça que abriu os orbes azuis lentamente e se deparou um par de olhos dourados a encarando.

Este foi o minuto que iniciou tudo, caro leitor.

O minuto em que dois olhares se cruzam, em que saímos da nossa orbita com uma chance única de criar um novo caminho para nós mesmos.

Não sei se eles notaram o tempo passar ou as pessoas saindo e entrando no metrô e quando ele voltou a andar. Acredito que nem notaram, ao menos, quando passaram do ponto deles. Tudo o que viam era o olhar do outro.

Ela se levantou e ficou encarando-o e, sem saber por que, sua boca estava seca e suas mãos suadas...seu corpo paralisado.

Ele a encarava ainda surpreso pelo choque que havia sido o toque dos dois, uma corrente elétrica e uma vontade de que não acabasse...

- Deixe-me te ajudar com as pastas. - Ele murmurou sem saber como. Ela entendeu sem nem ouvir dando algumas para ele e abrindo um sorriso.

-Taishou Advocacia? - ele perguntou. Ela assentiu, por que não respondia? o que havia de errado com ela?

Ele deu um sorriso leve e irônico. Talvez ter feito direito tinha algum propósito.

eles sorriram enquanto se olhavam.

-Qual seu nome? - Ele perguntou calmamente, como estava tão calmo? Ele sabia que o atraso faria seu pai ter uma crise de nervos, mas não importava. Ela valia a pena.

- Kagome Higurashi. - Ela conseguira falar e soltou um suspiro junto com um nome, estava com medo que ele a achasse alguma idiota por ficar tão calada por tanto tempo. Ela encarou o rosto do rapaz e sentiu que já havia visto aquele rosto em algum lugar. - E o seu?

Ele sorriu tímido.

-Inuyasha.- ele falou somente. Logo ela descobriria, mas não queria estragar o momento.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu dois lugares vazios.

- Quer sentar? - ela perguntou.

O que estava errado com ela? Ela iria perder o próprio emprego desse jeito! era até meio dia!

mas ele sorriu.

Ela também sorriu.

Não importava, ela queria aproveitar o momento.

* * *

_E esta foi a minha oneshort depois de tanto tempo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_aceito reviews!_

_beijos!_

_Sophie-sama_


End file.
